


it would have been

by jaeminhyung (asscoups)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Character Death, M/M, brian is a bad person here sksks but he's gentle with sungjin, he really loves sungjin, i love sungbri, is this angst? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/jaeminhyung
Summary: "if only we meet in different circumstances, how nice it would be right, hyung?""it would have been great."





	it would have been

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution for sungbri!!! this is literally written in the course of six hours so fingers crossed, i hope the story line makes sense!!!
> 
> kudos to my friend for suggesting me to write this au, i never try this kind of au before but there's always a first for everything! i hope u guys will enjoy the fic!
> 
> title is taken from a day6 song, it would have been.
> 
> as usual, un-beta'ed
> 
> sorry if it sucks!!

jaebeom walked out from the apartment building, sighing in annoyance as he didn't found the person whom he's searching inside the building. he slammed his hand on his car repeatedly. this was the second safehouse they went but _he_ was not there. _he_ was a step in front of them. again.

 

the detective fished out a cigarette from his jacket and lighted the white roll of tobacco up before he took a drag out of his cigarette. he breathed out a puff of smoke and opened the car door, sitting at the passenger seat. with a lit up cigarette on his left hand, he took out his phone and called a number. he pressed his phone against his ear afterwards before proceeding to smoke as he waited the other party to pick ip the call. after a few beeps, the other party answered.

  
"please give me good news." the other party said as soon as they picked up the call.

  
"he is not here. we lost him, jinyoung. again." jaebeom answered.

  
jinyoung stayed silent, but jaebeom knew his teammate is as frustrated as he is. he can hear jinyoung hitting his fist on the table. who wouldn't be annoyed, to be fairly honest? jaebeom and his team had been chasing brian kang, the heavens knew how long. just as they was about to arrest him, finally after a year of collecting the needed evidence thanks to their informant, someone tipped brian kang about the upcoming arrest and he escaped before they could took him in. now brian kang was on run and jaebeom felt like the man was slowly slipping away from his grip again.

  
"what are we supposed to do now, jinyoung?" jaebeom asked. he was clueless now. his team had ambushed every safehouse that brian kang owned, but they found no leads though there were signs that showed them about brian had occupied those safehouses. there was nothing that can help them to get to brian kang.

  
"let's assign some officers to guard the safehouses. he won't have anywhere to go. he can't do anything other than searching for his old connections again." jinyoung said. "right now, jackson and mark are monitoring park sungjin. if we are right, there is a high chance that brian kang will go to him next."

  
jaebeom pulled his cigarette from his lips. park sungjin, a fellow friend of his and also brian kang's boyfriend. he was also the informant that gave them the evidences they need to arrest brian kang. jaebeom couldn't understood the reason behind why sungjin had done these. sungjin understood that if he did so, brian would get arrested and jailed.

  
when jaebeom asked sungjin about it, the response sungjin gave was, "i love him, that's why. i couldn't bear having him hurting anyone again. you know that he is more than capable in doing so. i rather have him in jail, have him repent on his wrongdoings and came out from the facility as a decent person. we can have a new start then."

  
jaebeom threw the cigarette butt to the wet pavement and crushed it with the heel of his black shoes. "i will return to the headquarters. we'll discuss more there." he said to jinyoung.

  
"sure." jinyoung ended the call seconds after.

  
jaebeom moved from the passenger seat and entered the driver's seat, starting the engine before he drove away.

  
little did he knew, a figure was spying on him. wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, he eyed jaebeom's car, stepping out from the shadow only when jaebeom turned into a junction and his car disappeared behind the rows of shops. his face was covered with a grey cap and a black mask, leaving his nose and his fox-like eyes visible.

  
after making sure that jaebeom had left, he walked away from the apartment building, going to an opposite direction from jaebeom.

  
•••

  
the tv in the living room was left open, but was placed in silent. playing on the tv were home videos, showing an image of sungjin playing at the snow, a bright smile on his face as he threw a snowball at the person who was holding the camera and recording him. the person turned the camera towards himself and he started to talk to the camera, his lips pursed a little bit as he spoke, as if he was whining about sungjin.

  
sungjin sat on the couch, legs hugged against his chest as he watched the videos. sungjin's eyes grew wistful as he stared at the person who's talking at the camera, kang younghyun, his boyfriend, whom he hadn't meet after this whole mess started. he received these home videos in a drive, neatly packed in a medium sized present box. he asked the postman about the sender, to which they said the package was sent by an anonymous person, but once he viewed the content inside the drive, he was sure the package was given by younghyun.

  
sungjin's eyes moved to the mute icon at the bottom left of the television. he grabbed the remote, his finger hovering over the sound button on the remote control. sungjin hesitated. he wanted to listen to younghyun's voice, but he didn't know if he can handle the waves of the emotion that'll rush onto him afterwards.

  
sungjin made his mind. he pressed on the button and younghyun's cheery voice filled the room. he thought he would be okay, but he turned out wouldn't. he still couldn't handle it. tears filled up sungjin's eyes and he quickly turned off the tv. he rested his head against his knees and he clenched on the his sweatpants, trying hard to hold his rough waves of emotions.

  
he wanted to go back in time. he wanted to go back to the days where they were still together and happy. he wanted to be with younghyun. he missed younghyun.

  
sungjin raised his head when he heard knocks on the door. he was surprised. it was 1am at that moment, who wanted to meet him. could it be jaebeom? his friend did mention that he would check on him today.

  
sungjin got up from his couch and opened the door, only to be wrapped into a sudden hug by someone. sungjin stumbled back a few steps and almost fell, but the person held him on place.

  
"i miss you, sungjin hyung."

  
sungjin froze. this voice. this warmth. he recognised them.

  
sungjin tried to break the hug but the person hugged him tighter. it took sungjin a few tries before he can back away from the hug. he tried to look at the person, but the person avoided his eyes. his face was covered by a cap and a mask, showing only his eyes and nose. sungjin recognised those fox-like eyes. he didn'nt need to put away the cap and the mask to recognised that the person standing in front of him was younghyun. he removed the cap, revealing the person's lush black hair, and he pulled down the black mask.

  
when the mask was pulled off, a moment of silence enveloped them. the man didn't say any word. he looked down, deciding that the floor was a more interesting place to look at rather than focusing on sungjin. sungjin stared at the man in front of him, he was in a state of utter disbelief.

  
"it's you." he breathed out. his eyes started to tear up.

  
"it's you." he whispered, voice cracking because of the overwhelming emotions he was experiencing. he raised his hand, running his thumb over the small cut on younghyun's injured cheek.

  
younghyun smiled and nodded as he held sungjin close and placed his hands on sungjin's waist. "yeah. it's me." the next thing he knew, sungjin was crying his heart out against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck.

  
"where have you been? i thought you already went overseas or died somewhere! i thought i am not going to see you again!" sungjin sobbed out as he punched younghyun's chest lightly.

  
younghyun's heart clenched in pain. he cupped sungjin's face and wiped away the tears that rolled down freely on his cheeks. "i am sorry, hyung. i am sorry," younghyun whispered. he kissed sungjin's forehead, before moving down to his eyelids, nose, both of his cheeks, then connecting their lips together.

  
younghyun pushed sungjin against the wall, cupping sungjin's face as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. sungjin rested his hands on younghyun's shoulder and let younghyun lead the way.

  
sungjin tapped on younghyun's shoulder when his lungs started to need oxygen. younghyun broke the kiss apart to let him take his breath. he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's forehead and held sungjin's hands that was resting on his shoulder. he pulled sungjin into another hug and indulged himself in sungjin's scent, a faint mixture of his deodorant and his vanilla body soap.

  
"i love you, sungjin. more than what you think." younghyun mumbled.

  
•••

  
"any news from mark and jackson?" youngjae asked as he entered the meeting room. he was another member of jaebeom's unit. jinyoung shook his head as he stared at the whiteboard which contained the leads they have regarding brian kang.

  
youngjae sighed as he slumped on an empty chair beside jaebeom. the atmosphere inside the room was tense. they all were frustrated. they had pour their all into this case. a single mistake and they could lose brian kang.

  
the silence in the meeting room was broken by the notifications from jaebeom's phone. unphased, youngjae and jinyoung only spared jaebeom a glanced before they continue to review documents seized from brian kang's office at kangha corps. jaebeom fished out his phone and he was surprised when he unexpectedly received messages from someone he least expected to text him.

  
_sungjin: he's here._

  
_sungjin: this is your golden chance. don't mess it up or you will lose him for good._

  
•••

  
sungjin switched off his phone and placed it back into his pocket before he walked out from the toilet. he was surprised when he found younghyun standing in front of the door. he let out a startled shriek and stumbled back a few steps. he unconsciously tensed up as he stood in front of younghyun.

  
sungjin was not an idiot. younghyun was the gentlest person around him, but he also knew that younghyun is more than capable to end his life in a matter of minutes.

  
"younghyun! what are you doing here? you surprised me," sungjin said, adding a laugh at the end of his sentence to sound natural and nonchalant. he had his fingers crossed that younghyun would buy it. and he did. younghyun did.

  
"i want to use the toilet too. i drank too many juice." younghyun pouted. sungjin smiled. he was adorable. if only he didn't have the monstrous personality, everything would be perfect. they could have the normal life they always wanted. they could be happy and ordinary.

 

sungjin stepped out and let younghyun use the toilet. he moved to his living room and pulled out his phone. he held it in his hands, switching it on when a message from jaebeom came in.

  
_jaebum: don't let him go away. we are on our way._

  
younghyun stepped out from the bathroom and moved into the living room. sungjin quickly switched off his phone and turned around, hiding it behind his back.

  
"hyung, are you okay?" younghyun asked. he must looked very uncomfortable at the moment. he composed himself and offered younghyun a small smile as he nodded.

  
"yeah, i am fine."

  
•••

  
"pay extra attention this time. we need to catch him here or we may lose him again. mark and jackson, i want you to guard the back entrance, make sure he won't be able to escape―"

  
jaebeom gave out the orders and lay out the plan for the arrest. they had the patrol cars that were following them had their siren turned off so brian won't know that they were here.

  
"are you ready? jaebeom asked, looking at his unit. they all nodded at him.

  
sungjin's phone vibrated. he had received a message from jaebum. he wanted to open it, and read it, but not when younghyun was in front of him.

  
"he hadn't reply my message." jaebeom said as he looked at his phone. he glanced at his teammates. he hoped sungjin will make the right choice.

  
then, a message came in.

  
_sungjin: come in. he's in the kitchen._

  
"okay, move team. we need to catch brian kang tonight."

  
sungjin switched off his phone and weakly let his arm flail beside his body. he glanced at younghyun who was watching him with a curious look.

  
"who were you texting, hyung?" he asked. sungjin shook his head. "no one important."

  
younghyun looked unconvinced but he bought it anyway. sungjin stared at the clock. jaebeom's unit should have barged into the house anytime by now. he pulled his eyes away and locked his gaze with younghyun.

  
"younghyun, i am sorry."

  
younghyun frowned. he was confused. he was about to ask sungjin what did he meant by the sentence but a loud bang on the door disrupted him. the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by jaebeom and some officers entering the kitchen. he looked at sungjin and saw the guilt that flashed in his boyfriend's eyes. younghyun noticed the phone in sungjin's hand and realisation hit him.

  
_sungjin reported him._

  
but younghyun refused to believe it. how could sungjin did so? didn't he loved him? "hyung...? what is happening?" younghyun asked, stammering over his words as he held on sungjin's wrist. sungjin didn't look at him and pushed his hands from his wrist.

  
jaebeom pulled younghyun away from sungjin and cuffed his wrists together. "brian kang. you are arrested for attempted murder of park jaehyung, murder of yoon dowoon, bribery and evasion of tax. you have the rights to remain silent. anything you say can and will be used against you in the court. you have the right―" jaebeom read the miranda rights to him but the rest of the sentences didn't register in his head. he was focused on sungjin, who just stared at him with guilt in his eyes.

  
it was only when he was pulled away that he came back to reality. "hyung! sungjin hyung! let go! park sungjin!" younghyun yelled as he tried to get out from jaebeom's strong grip. he was dragged out from the house and the dark street of sungjin's neighbourhood was illuminated by the lightbars on top of the patrol cars, alternating between the color of red or blue. there were a few people, dressed in their pajamas, looking at the chaos that was happening in front of sungjin's house, everyone wanting to know what'd happened.

  
despite being dragged and pulled by jinyoung and youngjae, younghyun tried to take a look at sungjin. he finally managed turned around, and glimpses of sungjin, kneeling on the floor crying his heart out, entered his eyes.

  
"watch your head." he heard youngjae said and he was pushed into the patrol car. the door was closed and the car started to drive away but younghyun's eyes were still locked on sungjin until he lost sight of him.

  
•••

  
jaebeom crouched in front of his crying friend and ran his hand on sungjin's arms massuringly. "you did the right choice. about telling me about brian's whereabouts. thanks to you, we can put younghyun behind bars now."

 

"i don't know, jaebeom. i love him and this is the best for him, but..." sungjin burst into another fit of sobs and jaebeom couldn't help but to feel sorry for his dear friend. he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to sungjin.

 

"hey, don't cry. here, wipe your tears away. you look ugly when you cry." he said.

  
his statement made sungjin let out a small laugh and jaebeom smiled. sungjin was cute.

 

"jaebeom." sungjin sniffed as he wiped his tears away with the handkerchief that his friend had offered earlier. "can you do me a favour?" he requested and looked at the said detective.

  
"what is it?"

  
sungjin took off the bracelet on his right wrist and offered it to jaebeom. "please give this to him, so he has something to remember me by..." jaebeom took the white colored multi-strand wristwatch bracelet.

  
"he bought you this?" sungjin carve a small strained smile and nodded. jaebeom gazed at his friend. there was this look of yearning on sungjin's face. he must had reminisced their memories together, jaebeom thought.

  
"it's pretty." jaebeom complimented as he placed the wristwatch into his jacket's pocket. he held sungjin's arm, much to the latter's surprise, and pulled him up.

  
"thank you, sungjin." jaebeom said as he wrapped his arms around his friend. he felt sungjin tensing up for a few seconds before relaxing. jaebeom smiled.

  
•••

  
sungjin entered the room, smiling politely at the young male who opened the door for him. he sat on the metal chair provided for him and waited. he tidied his clothes, dusting off any invisible dust from his pants and cardigan. he tried to stay still but he couldn't help from messing with something, in this case his hair. he fumbled with his brown hair, twisting it, twirling it with his finger.

  
the door opened and sungjin stood up when a familar young man entered the room. a young man he once loved. younghyun, dressed in the blue colored prison outfit, smiled at the sight of him and sat on the chair provided for him.

  
"hi, sungjin hyung," he greeted.

  
sungjin replied the greeting. "hello, younghyun."

  
there was a comfortable silence for a moment. sungjin observed younghyun. the younger had aged well. he was in his early 30's but still looked like he was still around his early 20's. he noticed that younghyun also wore a pair of glasses. the frame was square in shape and black colored and sungjin thought it fitted younghyun very well.

  
as sungjin observed younghyun, younghyun gazed at him. he noticed that sungjin were still the same. his cute cheeks were still there, his smile were still the same, his hair grows a little bit longer than previous years as his bangs were now reaching over his bangs and he...

  
...looked more happier now.

  
sungjin broke the silence by asking, "you must haven't shave this morning, have you? i can see your beard are slowly coming out." sungjin pointed out as he touched his own chin. younghyun stared at him in disbelief for a second before he let out a small laugh.

  
"yeah. i haven't shave. our room ran out of shaving cream," younghyun answered, laughing sheepishly. he didn't know why he shared such useless tmi but sungjin seemed like he didn't mind so younghyun thought it was fine.

  
"how are you, younghyun?" sungjin asked, his voice genuinely concerned.

  
younghyun smiled. "i am fine. staying in the prison taught me a few lessons. i will be discharged by the next two months on parole."

  
"that's great. jaebeom told me about that," sungjin said. he looked at younghyun's wrist and noticed that younghyun was wearing the wristwatch bracelet that he gave six years ago. another moment of silence washed over them and this time, it left sungjin uncomfortable. he fiddled with his backpack, as if he had something urgent to tell younghyun.

  
"hyung? is there something you want to tell me?" younghyun inquired. sungjin stopped fumbling with his backpack.

  
he nodded. "yeah. there's something i wanted to tell you. but..."

  
"it is okay, hyung. you can tell me anything." younghyun assured.

  
sungjin let out a breath. he opened his backpack and passed a letter to the guard in his compartment. the guard acted as a messenger to pass the letter to the other side. he exited sungjin's compartment and entered younghyun's, giving the pastel green envelope to younghyun.

  
"what is this, hyung?" younghyun asked as he pulled out the card inside the envelope.

  
"i am getting married, younghyun."

  
younghyun froze. he quickly unfolded the card and read the first sentence on the card

  
you are invited to attend the marriage of mr. im jaebeom and mr. park sungjin.

  
younghyun closed the card and looked at sungjin. no wonder sungjin looked restless. he glanced at the card then looked at sungjin again.

  
sungjin looked down to his lap. he didn't know how to start. he fumbled with his fingers. "i am sorry, younghyun. i knew that you expected me to wait for you, and i―"

  
"congratulations, sungjin hyung."

  
sungjin looked up in surprise. younghyun was smiling at him, looking genuinely happy for him. he was speechless. he expected younghyun to be angry, to yell at him or to be distressed. but in reality, younghyun was smiling at him, congratulating him.

  
"i am sincere, hyung. congratulations. i am happy for you and there's no need to apologise for falling out of love. you have entitled to be happy and i am glad that jaebeom was the right one for you. he was dependable, i am goad that you found someone that will protect you the way i will never can."

  
younghyun looked at sungjin's left hand, where a silver band was neatly wrapped around his ring finger, decorated with a small piece of gem on top. he was sad, devastated even, that sungjin found someone else. but he felt happy for him. sungjin deserved more love, sungjin deserved so much more and jaebeom could give him the things he needed. younghyun wanted to reach out and held sungjin's hand, and tell him how he was grateful for sungjin for teaching him ways to love someone, but the thick piece of mirror became the barrier.

  
"thank you, hyung. you taught me how to love. you taught me that we need to make sacrifices sometimes for the person we love a lot. thank you for always being there for me. thank you for loving such a monster like me. thank you for accepting me and thank you for showing me ways to get better. i love you, sungjin hyung."

  
sungjin smiled, his eyes getting a little bit teary. younghyun chuckled.

  
"don't cry, you crybaby," younghyun teased.

  
"hey, i'm not a crybaby and i am not crying!" sungjin protested.

  
they proceed to talk about their respective life and stopped until sungjin received a phone call from jaebeom. younghyun understood. it was time for sungjin to go.

  
"if we meet in different circumstances, how nice it will be right, hyung?" younghyun said, looking up to smile at sungjin.

  
sungjin smiled. "it would be great."

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to give comments lovelies!!!
> 
>  
> 
> for those who can figure out why i use brian kang for jaebeom's pov and younghyun for sungjin's pov, i applaud you!!


End file.
